Play House
by Nee Kuchiki TT3TT
Summary: Eren asked Levi a question in the play house. Even as a child, Levi has a bad mouth. Kid!Eren. Kid!Levi. And the rest of the cast are children as well. Ereri.
1. Can I Ask A Question

It was just after lunch when the teacher, Mrs. Yeager line up the children to outside to the playground. They lined up and chatting as they walked out of their classroom. Mrs. Yeager put her finger to her lips, signalind to the children that they needed to be quiet. They lsitened. They walked through the school quietly.  
When the group reached the doors, Mrs. Yeager adress her class fourth grade class.  
"When we reach outside, I will do roll call."

"Yes Mrs. Yeager," The children shouted, but Eren Yeager said, "Yes Mom."

She opened the doors went outside, the children followed.

"Alright," she shouted to get their attention, "Time for roll call!" Her autumn brown hair went past her shoulders. Her golden brown eyes made her peach skin look pale. She began to check her check list.

"Eren Yeager?" she said softly.

A little nine year old brunette raised his hand and said, "Here."

"Mikasa Akerman?" A short haired girl with a rred scraf raised her hand.

"Armin Arlert?" The blonde boy raised his hand quietly.

She continued down the list, "Marco Bodt?"

"Here."

"Sasha Braus?" There she was eating again, "Argh, Sasha."

"Jean Kirschtein?"

'Horse Face!" Eren shouted with a laughter.

Jean turned to Eren, "Shut up!" The eight year old turned to continue played with Marco, "Here!"

"Bertolt Hoover?"

"Here"

"Reiner Braun?"

"Here."

"Annie Leonhart?"

"Here."

"Khrista Renz?" "Here." The blond girl looked like an angel.

"Ymir?"

"Here."

Next was the gang of five; "Levi's squad."

"Levi Ackerman?" The eight year old face had a blank expression on it. Followed by eyes with no emotion. Was a little sorter than all the other students, but taller than Krista.

"Here," he replied with monotone voice.

So an odd child. She thought.

Next came the rest of his "squad."

"Petra Ral?"

"Here."

"Eld Jinn?"

"Here."

"Gunther Schultz" Here

"Oluo Bozabo?" Here. Someone was missing.

"Hanji and Irwin are sick," she mumbled to herself, "who's missing?" She looked at the list then up at the children. "Connie?!"

The children looked up at her when she screamed. Some of them looked around at the others.

"Where's Connie?" Her eyes began to frantically searching through the children, "Have any of you seen Connie?" She asked the children.

Sasha looked up from her pudding, "He went to the bathroom. He's gonna ta coma back."

The teacher's expression relaxed, "Weh, I wish he had told me. Okay, we're good. We'll wait for Connie."

As we waited, the children talk among themselves. The sky had few clouds in it. The breeze was cool and smelled of flowers and mud, from a day ago. The rough tan school building gave shade to the children as they waited.

"I can't wait to go on the swings," chatted Christa to Ymir "I'm gonna swing higher than you." She proclaimed to her friend.  
"Yeah yeah," Ymir played with her friend.

"Hey, Eren," Petra called over to him, "Come over here."

Eren was glad to be called, but his sister, Mikasa, wasn't. Her eyes grew mean as Eren walked over to the others.

Gunther welcomed Eren, "Hey Eren."

"Hey Gunner," Eren said the nickname that Petra used for Gunther.

Gunther face dropped to a frown, "I told you not to call me that."

Oluo chimed in, "Well Gunner-" He was pushed by Gunther.

"I don't like that name."

Eren left the two and moved over to where Erd and Levi were standing. Eren smiled and Erd went to break up the fight.

Eren reached to hold Levi's hand. Levi accepted the hand.

When Mikasa saw Levi and Eren holding hands, she walked over and held Eren's other hand. Eren didn't mind have to hold their hands, but Levi and Mikasa did not want each other to be hold hands with Eren.

"Eren," Reiner called, "I wanna show you my new batman toy. You can play with it too."

Eren got excited, "Okay!" He let go of Mikasa's and Levi hands and head over to Reiner.

As soon as Eren left, Mikasa turn to Levi, "Listen Shortty, Eren's mine. So back off." She glared at Levi.

Levi looked at Mikasa like he wanted to rip her throat out, "Bitch, you don't tell me what to do. Now leave because your blocking my view of Eren."

They stood glaring at each other. Then Connie vcame out.

The teacher scolded him, "Connie Springer, why did you take so long?"

"Um I fell and scraped my knee so Ms. Bodt had to fix it."

"Okay," she check Connies name off, "Alright you guys can go."

They ran like apes on ugly everywhere.

Krista and Ymir ran to the swings. Connie and Sasha wen to the sand box. Reiner, Bertold and Annie headed to the Money bars to test their streghten. Jean and Macro went to hang out with Mikasa and Armin on the seesaw.

Levi wanted privacy with Eren so he grabbed Eren and put him int he playhouse.

"Guther, Eld," Levi called, "Don't let anyone in the play house. Got it?"

They nodded. He walked inside and shut the door. Eren was sitting at the table.

"Levi," Eren looked at the other boy, "Can we play house?"

Levi nodded, "But who will be the mother?"

"I will," Eren replied as he got the play aporn and put it on, "Now sit down and wait for your dinner, 'kay"

"Yes honey." It rolled off Levi's tongue really nice.

Eren continued to gather all the things that he need, "Hey Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Everytime we play house, can I be the wife and you the husband?" He asked.

Levi was surprised. "You can be my wife forever."

15 Years Later

"Levi," Eren called, "Wake up."

Levi groaned and rolled over in his bed.

"Levi!" Eren shouted, "Wait the fuck up or you'll miss our wedding!"

"Fine,' Levi slugged out of bed and over to Eren. He wrapped his arms around his waist, "I can't believe we're getting married.

Eren blushed, "Me either."

"We better hurry up," Levi peck Eren on the lips.

"Says you," Eren scoffed.

"Yeah yeah."

"I love you."

"Love you too Eren"


	2. Daddy and Mommy

**"****Daddy, Daddy," Chantted a brunnette little boy with stormy blue gray eyes, "I wanna go to the park." The little boy walked over to his father, giving him the best puppy eyes he could.**

**Levi looked down at his four year old son, "You went to the park yesterday, E.J."**

**E.J. Looked up at his father and made a face, "But I wanna go today!" He screamed. **

**"****E.J. stop yelling," Levi said with a stern voice, "You went to the park yesterday. Now go play, Daddy has work to do." And with that **

**And with that, E.J.'s eye started to tear up, "Wahhhh…..I wanna…*hiccup*...go to the…..*hiccup*...park."**

**Levi stared at the boy, "Um, E.J. don-"**

**"****Wahhhhhh….Daddy's mean…*hiccup*." E.J. cried louder.**

**As soon as Levi opened his mouth to speak, the door bust open. Eren came running in.**

**"****Mommy!" E.J. cried as he ran to his mother, "Daddy was being mean to me." He looked up at his mother with tears flowing down his cheeks. **

**Eren picked up his son in his arms, "It's okay, Mommy's here." He rubbed E.J.'s back. Eren turn to Levi and glared at him, "What did you do?"**

**Levi tried to speak but was cut off.**

**"****I don't care right now. I'll ask you after I calm E.J. down" Eren turned and started to walk.**

**As Eren and E.J. walked out, E.J. stuck his tongue out at Levi. Levi turned back to his work as he heard the door shut. **

**_Damn Brat! He gets that from Eren. _**

**Levi continued to work until he heard the door open. He turned to see Eren glaring at him.**

**"****Eren," Levi spoke first, "E.J. aske-"**

**Eren's lips were on Levi's. Levi was shocked at first. He expected Eren to scold him on how he treated their three children. Levi slipped his hands on to Eren's waist, hoping te other male would saddle him.**

**Eren took the hit and slipped on to Levi leg. He began to deepen the kiss, by opening his mouth and letting Levi's tongue in. Their tongues play with each other, battling for dominance. Levi hands traveled up into Eren's shirt.**

**Eren moaned and pulled away, "Levi I have something to say."**

**"****I know," Levi sighed, "I should treat the kids better. But today, all I said to E.J. was that he couldn't go to the park. So he shouted at me and started to cry."**

**Eren looked at Levi smirking.**

**"****What with the face," Levi huffed.**

**Eren smiled, "Levi, I'm pregnant again."**

**Levi stared at Eren in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. "Say that again?"**

**"****I'm pregnant. Again."**

**"****Are you shitting me right now?" Levi asked.**

**Eren laughed, "No. The tester was positive and I visited Hanji's, she called me today and told me the results." Eren beamed at his husband.**

**Levi kissed his lover and pulled away, "Oh Eren. I like so excited."**

**"****Your face doesn't say so." Eren giggled.**

**"****Yeah, whatever," Levi nuzzled his face into Eren's neck, leaving kisses, "I want a girl this time."**

**"****Okay, I'll try, but you know I can do anything about it" Eren hummed as he traced circles in Levi hair.**

**"****What do we tell the the boys?" asked Levi.**

**"****You tell them," Eren said.**

**"****You honestly think the boy are going to believe me after the Halloween prank I pulled?" Levi asked Eren.**

**"****You gotta earn their trust some how," Eren replied as he cradled Levi in his chest."**

**"****I guess you're right."**

**Then a cry rang out, "Wahhhhhhhh. Wahhhhhhhhh."**

**"****That's Ryan," Eren kissed Levi one more time and remove himself from Levi's lap, "Dinner's almost ready, so hurry up and get washed. **

**Before Eren could walk away, Levi kissed his husband more time. Eren blushed and adverted his eyes. He love to kiss with Levi.**

**"****Eren," Levi spoke, "I get Ryan and tell E.J. and Cole to come to the table, while you get the food ready. Okay?" **

******Eren nodded kissed his lovers cheek, "You're too sweet."**


End file.
